Savior
by The Italian-American
Summary: A demon hunt gone wrong has left Sam injured. Dean does everything he can to give support to his brother, and Cas fights to regain his strength. Well, just enough to heal Sam, anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER ON MY PROFILE! **FLAMES APPRECIATED! MORE ON MY PROFILE!

* * *

"Sammy? Can you hear me?" Dean called. "Sam?" He wandered down the empty halls, his voice echoing, looking for his Sasquatch little brother. He kept his gun halfway up, for when the S.O.B they were hunting decided to show up. The demon had taken Sam, and had hidden him somewhere. Dean sensed movement to his left, and immediately turned, the gun rising.

"Hello Dean," Castiel said in his monotonous voice. Dean sighed and lowered his weapon.

"Cas," he replied.

"Where's Sam?" the angel asked. Dean sighed again, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"That's what I'm tryin' ta find out, Cas. The damn demon we're hunting decided he wanted to play hide-and-seek."

"I do not understand what that means."

"I am fully aware." A sudden bang echoed around the two men, setting Dean's inner alarm off. He quickly raised the gun, searching the area around him. Too suddenly for his liking, the gun was flung out of his hands, and he was thrown into a wall. Cas stood his ground as the demon came out, its meat suit a young man with a beard.

"Castiel, how've you been?" the demon asked, smiling, its black eyes flashing momentarily before changing back into the hazel of the meat suit.

"Hello Gary," Castiel replied. He threw the demon up against the wall, pinning him there with his mojo. Dean hauled himself up, walking over to Cas and the demon.

"Where's Sam?" Dean ground out. The demon smiled, not saying a word. Dean pulled out the demon blade and examined it, meeting the demon's eyes, which were full of realization. "I'll ask again; where's Sam?"

"What are you gonna do, kill me?" the demon scoffed.

"Sure, Gary, if that's what you want. But I'll make it as painful as possible, and you'll tell me where Sam is, because I think you'd be into that kind of kink," Dean hissed, slicing the demon's arm. Gary screamed, struggling against Cas. A stab to his leg had him spilling his guts.

"Last door in this hallway!" he shouted. Dean looked at Cas, who nodded, before plunging the knife, handle-deep, into the demon's chest. He cried out before dropping to the ground, dead.

"Let's go," Dean said, pulling the knife out. The two hurried down the hall, and Dean kicked the door they were looking for open. What he saw made his jaw hit the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Very sorry it took so long guys, black belt testing does that to you. Last we heard of our sexy boys was that Dean's jaw hit the floor. What an awful bruise that would leave... Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoy this. I worked hard on it. Writer's block is a disease, and people should be searching for cures.**

**I took Spanish, so I feel it's fitting to call this Capitulo Dos.**

**Let's get on with it, so I can shut the bloody hell up now.**

**Enjoy, my Fellow Interneters.**

CAPITULO DOS!

* * *

"SAMMY!" Dean sprinted over to his baby brother, who was chained to the bloodstained wall behind him. Sam flinched at the loud noise, knowing it wouldn't be too long until his tormentor would be there. Pain radiated from every inch of his body, and a bullet wound in his hip rendered him almost immobile.

"De," Sam whimpered, his voice weak. His chains clinked as he reached out to his older brother. He moaned, and Dean knelt next to him.

"Don't worry Sammy, you'll be fine. Cas and I will get you outta here, don't you worry," Dean reassured him as Cas knelt on Sam's other side. He used his mojo to open the chains just as Sam's tormentor re-entered the room after hearing all the commotion.

"Oh, look Sammy! A rescue crew has come for you!" the demon exclaimed. It was his last sentence, as Cas walked over and placed two fingers on the monster's forehead. A flash of light later, and the demon's dead vessel was on the ground. Dean struggled to lift his Sasquatch of a brother, when Cas walked over and took Sam from him, easily handling the young man's weight. They rushed out to the Impala, and Dean had Cas place Sam in the passenger's seat.

"Cas, could you heal any life-threatening injuries? We can wait until we get to the motel to heal the rest," Dean asked. Cas nodded, and placed the same two fingers to Sam's forehead. Sam stiffened, and then relaxed as he passed out. Cas sighed and pulled his fingers back, climbing awkwardly into the back of the vintage car. On the way back to the motel, Cas said a sudden goodbye and was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Meet you back at the motel," Dean mumbled, stepping on the gas to get his little brother back to the motel as quick as possible. As was his luck, police sirens filled the air, and the flashing lights illuminated the interior of the Impala. "Sonuvabitch!" Like the law abiding citizen he was, he slowed down and pulled over to the side of the road, turning the car off so he and the cop could hear themselves and each other.

"Dean Winchester, get out of the car with your hands where I can see them!" the cop called.

"Son of a bitch…" Dean obeyed, getting out of Baby with his hands in the air. He turned to the cop car, noting three guns pointed directly at him, with another two cop cars behind the first. The first three cops hurried over to Dean, searching him, and then cuffing his wrists. A moan cut off the cop stating Dean's rights. Two other cops from the cars behind the first went over to the passenger's side, and gasped at what they saw.

"Sergeant, we've got a man here, about twenty-four, brown hair, tortured," the cop stated, gently helping Sam out of the car.

"That's Sam Winchester. What have you done to Baby Winchester, Dean-o?" the Sergeant asked, yanking on Dean's arms, setting his shoulders on fire momentarily. Dean gritted his teeth against the pain and the thought of him torturing the kid HE raised, HIS little brother.

"Some guy kidnapped him two nights ago, and I know you guys wouldn't have believed me if I had come to you, so I went after him myself," Dean informed the sergeant, not exactly telling the whole truth, but not exactly lying either. He took deep, but silent, breaths to help keep him calm as two cops moved to cuff his bleeding little brother, struggling to keep him relatively upright.

Dean then remembered the rope burns on Sam's wrists, still confused as to why they were there when he was chained to a wall when he and Cas found him, but jumped into action right away.

"Don't cuff him!" Dean shouted, struggling to get out of the cops' grasp to get the other two away from his Sammy.

"And why not, Dean? So he can spring to life, perfectly fine, and take out my men? I-" the Sergeant started.

"No, he has rope burns on his wrists, and the cuffs will only irritate them more!" Dean interrupted, struggling harder as the cops made no move to stop.

"Boys, check the boy for rope burns," the Sergeant ordered. The two nodded, and checked, holding up Sam's wrists to show the bad rope burns on them.

"I just wanna get him to the hospital," Dean stated, looking the Sergeant in the eyes, not looking angry, just worried sick about his baby brother.

Sergeant Hadley wasn't a soft man. He had to kill one of his sons once. He didn't even bat an eye. He was a brat, anyway. But the look Dean Winchester, notorious serial killer, grave desecrater, kidnapper, overall jackass, made him rethink everything that was said about him throughout the police stations across the nation.

His eyes weren't hard, or cold. Not even emotionless. They were, in the moment, puddles of terrible worry for his baby brother, and fear. Sergeant Hadley wasn't quite sure why the fear was there, but it was unmistakable. He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He had a younger sister that he cared for deeply, and would do anything for her himself-not that he would admit it to anyone, not even on his death bed-so he could understand the young man in front of him. The sergeant sighed again, looking over at the taller, but younger man covered in blood, barely being supported by his men. He shook his head, as if clearing his mind of all the softness.

"He can get treatment at the station. We will not cuff him," Hadley said, narrowing his eyes at Dean. Dean's face didn't show his relief, but his eyes did. He still was overflowing with worry for his brother, but he managed to hold it all back. The two cops struggling to support an almost deadweight brought Sam to the second cop car, while Dean was all but shoved into the first one with the sergeant.

In all reality, it was the older Winchester that was charged with all the crimes. Sam could still go relatively free, but he refused to turn his beloved brother in, something that-secretly-didn't baffle the sergeant like all his coworkers thought it did. He wouldn't turn in his little sister if she was wanted for the crimes Dean was. He understood Sam, but he also helped Dean with these crimes, so he would still be charged, he just wouldn't have as long a sentence.

Sergeant William Hadley wasn't usually jealous of other people's relationships, but he most definitely was of the one the Winchester brothers had. They would do anything for each other. He was like that with his little sister, but she hated him. She wanted nothing to do with him for the most part, unless she needed a babysitter or parenting advice, since all his kids were fully grown.

The sergeant sighed as he got into the driver's seat of his cruiser, starting the car as his partner got in.

"Hey, what about my car?" Dean asked. Hadley's partner, Larry Marcus, turned around in his seat.

"A police tow truck has just arrived. They'll tow it to the station," he answered. Dean slumped back into his seat angrily.

"No body calls Baby 'it'," he grumbled. Larry snorted turning back around as they started to drive. "Can you put on some good music? The silence is awkward." Larry turned on some pop station, Usher blasting through the speakers. Hadley could already tell it was going to be a long drive, even before Dean opened his mouth.


End file.
